Yellow Pages
by thecakehater
Summary: She Loves him unconditionally but the question is does he? A Compilation of stories about two super powered teenagers.
1. Yellow Pages

**Fall**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By thecakehater

_And I will fall for you_

_Would you fall for me too?_

_-Ed Sheeran-_

_His eyes._

Dark, cynical and mysterious.

They were an unsolvable puzzle.

Unreadable.

But then again, puzzles never were her forte.

So her curiosity subsided quickly, after all she was Powerpuff.

She can never afford the time to wonder in puzzlement especially about something such as that mysterious boy her sister call as the enemy.

_His smile._

Crooked and filled with mischief.

She could not understand the fluttery feeling inside her whenever he showed it.

She could not understand the slight pang inside that follows whenever she realized that it wasn't for her.

_His voice._

Deep.

As deep as the underworld.

As incomprehensible as his eyes.

The way he chuckled slightly at her antics.

The way he spoke so viciously at her sisters but never her.

_His heart._

Unreachable.

Try as she may, she could never deny at least not anymore.

She was falling for him.

Foolishly, she was.

Despite knowing the fact that he'll never be there to catch her.

* * *

**Cold Coffee**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

by thecakehater

_Tell me how to fall in love like the way you want me to._

-Ed Sheeran-

She was always there. With a smile that never falters and with ocean eyes that reminds him of that the world wasn't half as bad as he think it was. Yes, she always stayed beside him. And that fact never failed to make him wonder why.

Why?

A question he asks himself for far too many a time.

A question he asks her without words.

_Why? Why does she love me so much?_

What did he do to deserve such love?

Such adoration?

He can never forget the hurt behind her bright blues eyes as they fell on his own green ones.

Her tears fell uncontrollably as his allowed his pride to stay pitifully.

He yelled at her despite being the own at fault.

He broke her as if he deserved her.

He was a monster.

That fact was undeniable.

She was an angel.

And he tainted her selfishly.

He never deserved her forgiveness, and yet he took it.

He never deserved her heart, and yet he took it, selfishly and foolishly.

And he never deserved her love, and yet…

She gave it unconditionally.

She loved him so much that it burned her.

As she lay underneath his arms, Butch never felt more complete in his entire life.

She was all his and so slowly but surely he would allow himself to be hers.

* * *

**Yellow Pages**

A Butchubles Ficlet

By thecakehater

_The key is just to ignore even if this time this made me unsure._

_-Ed Sheeran-_

The first time he said, her eyes grew wide.

Her face flushed into a dark shade of pink.

She knew he did of course. Words weren't that important when she could see it in his eyes.

But his confession…

His proclamation just made it official.

A proof that he had stopped denying it to himself.

They were in the hallway. Walking casually side by side, while trying to make sure that none of their siblings was around to catch them. The school was after all the most dangerous place for two star-crossed lovers to be hangout in.

His voice came out as a mumble. Of it wasn't for her super hearing she wouldn't have heard him.

His eyes were anywhere but at her. He suddenly seemed to be fascinated by the color of the his shoelaces at the moment while hiding his blush.

She stopped herself from gapping and smiled at him while saying,

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**You have no idea how I missed these two!**

**After watching Clannad I just had to do this.**

**A little cheer-me-up thing.**

**I'm obsessed with Ed Sheeran nowadays.**

**Might add more but for now I'll settle for this.**


	2. Weary-Eyed

**Weary-eyed**

A Butchubbles Ficlet from another person's View Point

By thecakehater

_They say she's in The Class A Team stuck in her daydream_

_-Ed Sheeran-_

When you grew up with three best friends who happened to be famous, you would always find yourself into sticky situations, most especially if those said three best friends where your town's superheroes.

.

.

Yes, amazing is it not?

.

.

You, Robin Snider, always did find yourself into trouble, either intentionally (when you're with Buttercup) or unintentionally (when you're with Bubbles, the clutz). So being held hostage by three of your town's powerful villains, who by the way happens to be your schoolmates ( you'll never understand as of why your school allowed them to go there in the first place), doesn't surprise you anymore. Actually, this scenario has happened so many times, your sense of fear of getting killed has disappeared after the fourth time.

.

.

You rolled your eyes at their antics. Seriously, can't they come up of something creative anymore?

Brick, the red eyed leader, was smirking as he talked to one of your best friends through the phone.

You sighed out of boredom. Here you are bonded by the ruffs while missing out on the new episode of How I Met Your Mother, no thanks to them. Your thoughts shifted to Ted Mosby, your fictional crush. Why can't sweet guys like him be real? I mean he's sweeter than Hershey's Kisses for crying out loud. The blue horn thing wa-

Your train of thoughts was interrupted by Brick, the egoistical dick.

.

.

He was bending down to your eye level, after all he was quite tall and you were after all squatting on their dirty kitchen floor, I mean honestly, two words… A MOP. Have the not heard that cleanliness is next to Godliness? Obviously the have not.

.

.

"You know you're not that bad looking for a Powder Puff friend," he said making you roll your eyes. And he just realized that now? Jerk. " If this thing doesn't end badly, l'll let you take me out to coffee."

.

.

Hah, As if! Two words, EGOISTICAL DICK.

.

.

Your conversation with the Dick was cut short much to your relief when you heard Blossom yelling from the top of her lungs about how the Ruffs were being extreme sexists and stuff about feminism, you know the typical Blossom stuff.

Then a fight between the Puffs and Ruffs started.

Laser beams and other stuff were being tossed left and right as you sat there, forgotten as usual.

Typical them, another eye roll.

.

.

.

Your attention shifted yet again and this time you were thinking about Artemis Fowl.

.

.

.

"Scatter!" you heard Pinky yell.

.

.

.

Then that was when you noticed something.

Something between Butch and Bubbles.

They were smiling at each other. And not the kind of smiles Brick and BC were giving each other, theirs weren't cynical…theirs were somewhat the sweet kind as if they weren't enemies. As if they were simple friends or even more.

.

.

.

And the way they fight. Now that was different.

It was like they weren't even trying!

They looked like they were dancing playfully.

You're inner Tumblr girl squealed as you formulated a new ship.

.

.

.

Butch and Bubbles, Butch + Bubbles, ButchBubbles,

BUTCHUBBLES!

It made perfect sense.

.

.

.

They looked so cute together. Now if only you could just reach your blasted phone and take a picture.

* * *

**I think I like this kind of writing style. Maybe I'll do more fics like this. **

**I believe, Robin is a wee bit out of character in this, but hey, kids grow up differently so let's just assume she grew up falling in love with a certain website where Crackships sail freely.**


	3. May I Say

**Impossible  
**

A Butchubbles Ficlet in Another Person's Point of View

By thecakehater

* * *

_Your hair is blond and your eyes are blue_

_Half the guys are after you._

_-Ed Sheeran-_

…

….

…

….

…

You have always considered yourself as pretty decent guy.

Keyword, DECENT.

So as you stared at yourself in the mirror one thing was on your mind,

ASK BUBBLES OUT.

Yes, as a Mitchelson, it only seems fair that you should get yourself a pretty decent girl.

And who's better than the cute blonde herself?

So with a shrug, you got out from your bathroom and off to school.

Formulating ways to coolly ask her out without getting too sappy

But little did you know that that mere act would lead you to a suicide mission.

…

….

…

….

…

Here you were minding your own business, well actually you were hogging on Bubbles (the girl of your dreams) who was actually the one minding her own business until you decided to barge in and disrupt her peace and quiet. But hey, it wasn't like you knew that she just wanted to be alone. Anyways here you were being your perfectly innocent self until a not so innocent flash of green decided to ram you into one of the bone breaking and skin bruising steel lockers, which made you realize for a slight second that maybe you did push Bubbles a wee bit back there, but what did anyone expect? You are Mitch Mitchelson after all. You always got what you wanted. Well except her of course, considering as you're lying on the floor wincing in pain (Fucking hurt like hell!). Yeah, not a good thing for your reputation.

…

….

…

….

…

The flash of green turned out to be Butch with his mighty glare, which did not, I mean did NOT make you wet on your pants in utter fear. Nope you were not afraid after all; you just drank way to much orange juice this morning.

…

….

…

….

…

The scene you had the glory to watch was quite strange. Well, judging by the gentleness of the green eyed beast towards the blonde girl was quite the contrast towards his treatment for you. He was even asking if she was okay! Of course she was okay. Look at her standing perfectly on the floor while you on the other hand can't even move without crying manly tears. Yes manly, because you Mitch Mitchelson are nothing BUT manly.

…

….

…

….

…

Anyway, since when did these two become so close? And what's with that Robin-chick sighing and squealing? Is she sick or something? Maybe she choking or something because she's all red and stuff.

Last time you checked, Butch and Bubsy were not anywhere friends. They were enemies, rivals.

Everyone knew that! So what's with them?

And what are they saying about having dinner at some diner together? Man, maybe you did hit your head way too hard because that would never ever happen. Unless, this is a parallel universe or something.

* * *

**You know, I'm enjoying this writing style way too much for my own good that I'm writing another series in this writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**(Psst. If you're interested the other series is already published. But only if you're INTERESTED. I won't force you)**


	4. Color of Red

**Fireflies**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By Thecakehater

_Now there's tears on her eyes as she's screaming goodbyes,_

_I run 'long side the car turning numb to the sound._

_-Ron Pope-_

Good things never last, that is a fact.

The terrible would always come crashing.

Like an inevitable force that they cannot simply fight.

.

.

.

But they just don't understand.

Because they just won't allow themselves to understand.

.

.

.

Pain.

That was all he ever knew.

.

.

.

So perhaps his ignorance about the shortness of bliss made him forget that happiness was just an illusion.

Good things always came with a price.

Especially to people like him.

.

.

.

She was too good for him.

.

.

.

War.

Eyes narrowing at each other.

Red met Pink.

.

.

.

Blaming the each other for brainwashing their siblings.

.

.

.

Their love was a mistake their leaders exclaimed.

.

.

.

A fucking mistake!

.

.

.

They were not supposed to be together.

.

.

.

And of course Butch and Bubbles knew that.

That why they kept it a secret.

But sadly all secrets would eventually crack no matter how well kept.

.

.

.

They must end, that was a fact.

* * *

**Tell Me if I'm Wrong**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By thecakehater

_You can stay with me forever_

_Or you can stay with me for now_

_-Ed Sheeran_

Robin said goodbye with a soft giggle before she turned around leaving the two of them staring at her back with gawking faces. She caught them.

They glanced at each other while wondering in silence.

What will they do now?

Knowing her best friend, she'd post that picture on her Tumblr.

Knowing her best friend, she's probably writing fanfics about them.

Knowing her best friend, either intentionally or unintentionally she'll spill their secret. Because everyone knows Robin, by any means cannot keep a secret.

Bubbles stared up at him with her crystal blue eyes. The expression on his face was unreadable. He's probably worrying about the same thing. But to her surprise his stoic face morphed into a smirk.

"Well at least we don't have to hide in the dark," he said.

"But what will our siblings say?"

He simply chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Fuck them. Let them say what they want."

* * *

**Color of Red like Sunset**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By thecakehater

_Never keep it bottled up_

_Left it to the hands of the coroner._

_-Ed Sheeran_

He always hated that Mitch guy.

He never liked that dude.

That freckled face always made his blood boil every time he starts to hog on his girl.

_His girl._

Well, not that anyone but that said girl knew that they were in fact dating, but still he doesn't have the permission to hog on his girl.

Butch Jojo, despised that black wearing bad boy wanna-be.

So when that Raven girl (was her name Raven? Or Robin? Or was it Canary? Whatever…) found out about their secret, he was slightly relieved.

No more men hogging on his girl.

Take that Mitchelson!

BUTCH JOJO wins!

* * *

The first ficlet kinda contrasts the other two lol sorry about that.

**Kinda adore fangirl! Robin. She's relatable, we all have this fangirl inside of us waiting to bloom...and mine just made my best friend's life into a living hell. **

**Anyway, FANGIRLS UNITE!**


	5. He Said

**I Say What I Don't Mean and Mean What I Don't Say**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By thecakehater

_She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
-Mayday Parade_

He was five and she was five.

Children, created by two scientists. The other mad while the other only slightly insane.

He was snails and she was sugar.

He created havoc and she restored peace.

He told her she was stupid while she just cried like the crybaby that she was.

He was a boy, a five year old boy. He, who believed in cooties and what not. He just couldn't let her infect him with those now could he?

She was a girl, a stupid little girl. She, whose hair smelled like apple-pie. He liked apple-pie.

...

He was ten and she was ten.

Children whose powers they have lost but gained the childhood that was rightfully theirs.

He preferred video games and she preferred dress-ups.

He told her she was ugly while she just cried like she did when she was five.

He was a boy, a ten year old boy. He, who liked teasing girls with golden hair that reminds him the silk his Father often wears.

She was a girl, an ugly little girl. She, whose face resembled the princesses in videogames that he had to save. Yes, she was ugly indeed.

...

He was fifteen and she was fifteen.

No longer children but not yet adults. Teenagers who preferred to enjoy life while they still can rather than to think about the unknown future.

He told her that she was worthless her but this time she didn't cry. This time, she didn't care.

She didn't need his opinion. She never even asked about his opinion in the first place.

He was a boy, for he was not yet a man, a fifteen year old boy. He, who liked to mess around with different girls every night while trying to forget about that dumb blonde who didn't care about his damn opinion.

She was a girl, a rather pretty girl. She, whose smile never reached for him. She, who he detested with all his might because she never gave him a good-night's rest because she keeps on hovering in and out of his mind.

...

He was twenty-four and she was twenty-four.

They, whose lives moved forward after high school with discussing about their lives at their reunion party.

They didn't speak. He kept giving her glances while she never noticed him.

He was a man, who was a foolish boy. Foolish, very foolish he was.

She was a girl, a rather wonderful girl. The one girl that made his heart malfunction.

...

He was forty-five.

Alone and lonesome, inside his shabby apartment, hangover from all that drinking the night before.

Remembering that girl with golden silk-like hair that smelled like apple-pie.

She died three years ago.

He cursed her husband's child for killing her during childbirth.

He loved her, he fucking loved her.

And now, He was the fool, who never said the truth.

She was the girl, who died without ever knowing the truth.

* * *

**Remember guys that life is short no matter how long you'll live. So say whatever you have to say to your loved ones now because if you keep on saving it for later you'll never say it at all. So no matter how little that little thing that you have to say is, no matter how silly , say it. In fact, I'm going to go right now and tell my best friend that he's a jackass but I love him..**


	6. Alternatives

**Masters of Manipulation**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By: Thecakehater

He was cute when he pouted.

The way his lips pursed when he does that never fails to give you the urge to kiss that scowl off that sexy face.

Times such as this one give you the rare opportunity to tease him.

As you stared at him from the corner of your eye you pretended to ignore him.

Busying yourself with your oil painting, he pouted even more.

But then all of a sudden you saw a mischievous glint form from his bottle green eyes.

Then the next thing you know, he was behind you as he gave out soft kisses down your neck.

Well so much for pretending to ignore him.

"You're really infuriating when you're concentrating with your art, you know that?" you heard him say through his kisses.

You smirked.

"Oh, I try my best."

* * *

**Band-Aids**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By Thecakehater

The first time she saw her, she was standing in front of you with such determine eyes.

A flush of scarlet ran through her cute little face as she held out a heart-shaped sign that said:

| Please be my Valentine!|

The words were scribbled using glue and blue metallic dust.

You were flabbergasted by the very sight of her before snickering harshly with amusement.

She looked so silly in front of you looking like she was about to burst into an exploding tomato.

"Aren't you a bit too young for me kid?" you simply shrugged her off.

Highly amused at the five year old girl with bleach blond hair, a ten year old boy like you would never understand puppy love. But at least she did give you a laugh; you gotta give her credit for that.

Too bad you didn't catch that peculiar child's name.

* * *

The second time you saw to her it was around the month of summer, you were sixteen that time and working part time at Mojo's Auto Repair Shop. Her father's car broke down and coincidentally ran to the shop and asked for assistance.

You easily recognized her due to the fact her flushed appearance from all that running as she breathed out her words.

She didn't even recognize you, most probably because of all that grease on your face. But then again, it had been years since your family moved out from their neighborhood.

After the car's engine was fixed and set, her father thanked you as he gave you a rather generous tip because it turned out that you just saved them from missing her first ever art exhibit for her contribution at some art studio that you never heard about.

That kid must have been pretty talented you reckoned.

* * *

The third time you saw her was when you took the pleasure of spring break for the first time as a college student.

Your little brother Boomer had been talking about a girl he liked even before you arrived from the university.

She kept mentioning about a certain Bubbles chic. You snickered at the name. Seriously it was worse than your blonde brother's name! He felt sorry for her for being unlucky enough to have such a weird name, it sounded like a stripper's name or something.

After a week of agony of hearing the same thing over and over again, the mysterious girl your brother kept talking about finally came after being invited to his younger sibling's fifteenth birthday party.

That was when you saw her.

Her long blonde hair was tied into a braid all the way down her mid-back. She wore a blue dress with a bit of yellow around the edges.

Well at least Boomer had good tastes in girls, you reckoned.

* * *

Around the time of your fourth encounter with her, you landed a God as an engineer for a company that happened to be her father's. Due to your innovative sense of outlook in your job, you quickly gained the old man's full respect.

Getting invite to events by your boss allowed the two of you to meet in several occasion mostly along with her two sisters.

She was already twenty-three when you were first formally introduced.

She yet again didn't recognize you, which offended you a bit because you obviously did but just kept your complaint to yourself; it was a bad idea to provoke your boss' daughter.

Puberty really did her well, you shallowly presumed.

She grew up quite beautiful for your liking, making her boyfriend the luckiest man alive.

* * *

After six months since your formal introduction, she was introduced into your company as your coworker.

Then that became the start of your friendship.

* * *

As years go by the more you saw her with a different light. From the little girl who boldly confessed her undying love for you into the woman that she was. It became harder and harder to deny the feeling you have harbored towards your boss' daughter, it had become your life mission into getting her to date you.

Every day you would flirt with her.

And every day she would laugh at you.

Every day you would ask her out.

And every day she would shrug you off.

Perhaps this was karma, you presumed.

After all, you were a little bit harsh when you broke her five year old heart.

This was exactly like what had happened with Boomer years ago! This little minx truly is a heart breaker towards the Jojo brothers.

But thank heavens; Butch Jojo was different from his pansy little brother. Because Butch Jojo was e everything but a quitter.

Sooner or later Butch Jojo will get the girl.

So every day he did the same.

Every day you did the grandest gestures to woo the blonde haired beauty.

Every day you would shower her with your attention.

But you still could not get her to take you seriously!

What does it take for a guy to get a date around here?!

You huffed in annoyance for the umpteenth time.

"Just one date Bubbles! Just one! I'm sure it would be that bad!"

"Seriously Butch, people are staring."

"Like hell if I care! C'mon, I'm sure I'm not that repulsive for me to take you out!"

Your face was now flushed in annoyance and desperation.

For fuck's sake woman just say yes!

Yep you were getting desperate.

Just when you were about to bow your head in surrender you heard her giggle.

"Who would ever thought, Butch Jojo, the very first guy who broke my first asking me out with such passion?"

Your eyes widen. She-she remembered you?

She smiled prettily at you making your heart leap.

"But you know what they say, first love never dies…"

Then all of a sudden she grabbed your tie and crashed her lips with yours.

When she broke off the sudden lip-lock she simply said, "Pick me up at seven," before walking away leaving you dazed from your kiss.

So determination really does pay off, you reckoned.


	7. Highly Organic Tomato

**Teething**

A Butchubbles Ficlet with a dash of Robrick

By Thecakehater

|It's your fault but partially mine.|

Ed Sheeran

"Five bucks says she'll chicken out."

Robin looked up at the red-eyed boy beside her. She smirked.

"Well ten bucks says she wouldn't."

"Well then, you better have ten bucks with you then since that obviously won't happen."

"We'll see about that."

Brick shot her a look. In which she gladly returned with an even wider smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile…

From the far corner of the room, Bubbles, the ever lovely Powerpuff, was having a minor panic attack.

_Oh freaking Lord! What if he'll think of me as a weirdo? What if this'll make things awkward around them? Oh God, oh God…He looking at me weirdly._

"err…Bubs? You feeling alright? You seemed a bit pale," the ravenhaired boy asked with a bit concern. The last thing he wants is for him to aid a Puff from fainting.

"Um…y-yeah." She could feel herself burning up. Dear, oh dear. She was on fire!

"Er..yah sure?"

She nodded.

He was not convinced.

"Um, actually…Please forgive me for what I'm about to do," she mumbled rather fast.

Then the next thing he knew, her cheek was brushing with his, he could feel himself blush from the sudden impact of her skin with his, and then BAM!

She bit him!

She bit his ear!

His freaking ear!

And she smelled good.

And then she ran off shouting about some dare she had to do.

Da Fuck?

He was blushing like a highly organic tomato.

* * *

"Damn!" cursed the redhaired boy as he reached for his wallet.

"Pay-up Bricky-boy," said a rather victorious Robin.

* * *

**Inferno**

A Butchubbles Ficlet with a dash of Bloomer

By thecakehater

|Some people just love to watch the world burn into flames.|

It was a typical Tuesday morning, inside a typical room packed with typical high school students. Blossom Utoniom, a not so typical teenage girl whose hair was fiery as a blazing flame being tucked in a rather neat bun using a rather large bow, shrieked in frustration at the boy with an un-tucked uniform.

"Boomer Jojo! How many times do I have to tell you that every student, and by every student I mean _every_ student, including you, must, I repeat must, follow the school's dress code!" her coral pink eyes glared down at the poor boy.

"Sorry 'bout that Pinky, I kinda woke up late and had to hurry yah know?"

"That's hardly a proper excuse Boomer. As a student—"

Meanwhile at the farther left side of the room, Pokey Oaks High's Favorite couple where discussing about the misfortune of their classmate.

"Do you think we should, you know, help him?" a rather concerned Bubbles asked.

Anyone could clearly see the boy's paling face; it was as if a demon was sucking out his life support.

"Nah, if it's Boomer he probably deserves it," answered the forest green eyed boy with a shrug.

Yep, it's only karma that got Boomer into that position. If only he didn't sell all those stolen pics of Butch's girlfriend to the first years, his dark brother wouldn't have put Blossom to do her bitchy charm on him.

Yes, it was sweet, sweet karma.

* * *

**Golden View**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By thecakehater

|And after all this time I'm still into you|

Paramore

There she is again…

Floating.

Just floating.

With that annoying smile of hers that you love.

You've gone insane mate. You really have gone utterly insane.

You really should wake up now.

Dwelling in dreams far too much is obviously not a good thing to do Mate.

So for the love of Skyrim just freaking wake up.

_B-but, she's so beautiful, floating like that._

_Her cerulean eyes are far too mesmerizing to break away._

Dude, are you hearing yourself?!

_B-but just look at her man! She's a killer._

Exactly! So just wake up already.

_But…_

You're starting to sound like Boomer.

**_What did you just say?!_**

Just forget it, it's not like you won't see her when you wake up.

_What?_

Oh, for the love of God! Just wake up already dumbass!

He opened his eyes and there she was asleep in his arms with a smile of her pretty little face.

He breathed in all of her scent, just to make sure she isn't just a dream. That she isn't just a lie.

He chuckled at his own foolishness. Her being here was far too surreal for him. That he just feels like he's still living a daydream. But her scent and her voice are the mere proof that it isn't. She is real and she is his.

She's his to keep forever. Forever his.

* * *

**I think I'll take this time to thank those who reviewed. **

**Most especially these two awesome people...**

**Marisa Lee, thank you, thank you...you have no idea how much your reviews make me happy. And no, I am not annoyed with your reviews, why would I be? You may not know this but I love your stories ********as well **(my favorite would be "Point" itsevensavedinmymydocumentssoicanrereaditwheneveri can) but since I'm not really good with writing reviews I tend to avoid embarrassing myself from writing really short pointless reviews because I don't think a lot of people adore them. I'm not very expressive when it comes to "feelings"and stuff.  


**Della-dolll, wow just wow... It's a bit funny when you pm-ed me about how amazing I am when in reality you were the one who got me hooked on this ship...yes, you're the evil pirate who kidnapped me from the land of OCD color coded pairings. Your story They Needed was one of the three ficus that got me addicted to this pairing.**

**So yeah thank you guys so much you're the awesome people that make me smile.  
**

**Anyways this is officially my longest side note ever...an obvious side effect of drinking too much coca-cola.  
**

**Love yah lots,**

**Thecakehater**

**:)**

**P.s. **

**It still amazes me that you guys still haven't ran off from my horrible writing grammar. I apologize for that, it must be so hard for everyone to read my stories... Lol really sorry, English isn't my first language. **


	8. Sunburn

**Sunburn**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By Thecakehater

|Then I saw her face, I'm a believer|

Monkees

**Summer (2003)**

The blaze of the sun radiated across the city. No citizen was free from the sun's fury.

And Butch Jojo, a ten year old boy, was no exception.

Hovering across the sky seemed like a good idea at the time, the clouds were usually cool so maybe if he would fly his way up there it wouldn't feel just as hot as it was on land. But to his misfortune, there was not a single cloud that Sunday morning. The ruff brother sighed; it seemed that their plans hadn't gone the way he wanted.

His dark green eyes scanned through the park to find some shade, only to grimace at the fact that the only shade was currently occupied, by an annoying Powerpuff much less. But a sinister smirk morphed across his feature as he formulated a plan.

The unsuspecting girl was sitting comfortably on the evenly cut grass as she munched away her strawberry flavored ice cream.

Her sisters thought it wasn't a good idea to stroll around the park that day for fear of the sun roasting them alive. Though they were right, she didn't regret coming to the park. After all she did get to see her squirrel friends and had a lively chitchat earlier before they excused themselves to gather more nuts for their families.

Now, she was enjoying the serene scenery, which was a very rare sight for Townsville. Having monsters attack them in a daily basis lessens the amount of moments of pure serenity in the city.

She sighed happily.

The sound of her sigh stopped him from his steps. The way her face lit at nothing in particular sent a weird feeling from the pit of his stomach. He suspected it as a stomachache. He figured that the blue puff's smile was so ugly that it made him want to puke. So with that, he left her untouched unlike his original plan.

His brothers might be looking for him anyway.

**Summer (2006)**

The summer of 2006, was the summer when thirteen year old girl such as Bubbles and her sisters have gone through a change in physicality. It was the summer when girls her age would go to the beach and show of their newly found curves and newly found boobs (no matter how little) by showing off more skin but not too much because their fathers would protest if they did. Of course the city's lovely young super heroines were not exempted by this phenomenon.

The three girls along with their chestnut haired friend, Robin Snider, walked around the city's public beach in the cutest bikinis. Heads turned their way, eyes lingering at they're personal favorites.

Blossom being the group's leader got most of the silent praise, but Bubbles was a close second.

As they laid their blankets on the sandy beach floor, a lot of suitors rushed to their aid in hopes for them to be acknowledged by the beauties even for just once in their miserable lives.

Meanwhile across the other side of the sandy beach of Townsville stood three figures in the colors of red, blue and green stood.

Two of the three were busy flaunting over girls that were far too older for them. Yes, even at thirteen the ruffs were already Casanovas.

But the last ruff with green eyes, glared at the flirty boys across the beach.

Ever since that faithful day of the summer of 2003, the melamine haired boy started to gain notice at a certain golden haired puff with a tantalizing smile.

Of course it took time for him to realize that he was indeed harboring a crush over the perky puff but when he did boy, was he smitten. He was as smitten as Butch Jojo could get.

Though he did put his feeling on a down low, we can't really just let the world think he's gone soft now can he? Well not that he has, you gone soft.

"Quit your moping and just the girl out, wuss!" his ever blunt brother muttered as he patted his back.

The green ruff scowled.

"I'm not moping," he denied.

"Whatever you call it Butchy-boy, it's still considered moping."

He was not moping! He wasn't even anywhere near moping.

He glared at the new set of dumb knuckleheads approaching the oblivious blue puff.

**Summer (2009)**

The girl sporting a rather long braid on her blonde hair giggled as she watched her boyfriend glare at the approaching men which made them scramble back to where they came from.

The boy received the penname The Green-eyed-monster, due to the fact of his extreme possessiveness towards her and jealousy towards her flaunting suitors and of course, his ironically deep green eyes.

His eyes soften as she squeezed his hand with such gentleness that would make anyone, even the Green-eyed-monster's heart melt. He smiled down at the angelic girl around his arm.

Man, did he love her so. And he would never allow anyone to take his girl, most especially not insufferable douchebags at the beach.

After all, he waited five years for her to finally swing his way, now why would he allow years of labor to go down to waste?

**I adore summer when it isn't around but I just despise it when it is.**

**But I do appreciate the amount of rest I get especially after my surgery.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it!**


	9. Colors of Life

**Vibrant Shades of Emerald **

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By Thecakehater

|je t'aime|

French for I love you

…

_I wanted to capture that look in his eyes._

_I wanted to paint those green orbs of his._

_I wanted to know more about what's behind those cold green eyes of his._

_But alas, even an artist like me can never capture their vibrancy._

…

…..

…

…..

…

Captivated.

He had bewitched her with his eyes.

For the past few days she had done nothing but stare at him, either subconsciously or intentionally.

She just couldn't help her impulses.

Her fingertips would start to itch whenever she saw him.

Every single time his eyes would stare at her even for split second.

Despite the amount of time she had spent staring.

She still couldn't memorize them.

Day in and day out her thoughts would always wander towards his eyes.

She was so tired but whenever she would lay herself to bed, she just couldn't fall asleep.

No matter how many times she would twist and turn. Sleepiness would just refuse to devour her.

That itchiness from her fingertips was keeping her from sleep.

Have you ever felt that kind of sensation?

…

…..

…

…..

…

Weeks have passed before she realized that that sensation was turning into an obsession.

Secretly.

Secretly in the confinement of her room murals of vibrant shades of green would surround her.

A reflection of the shades that composed his eyes.

She never even liked green before she noticed them.

…

…..

…

…..

…

It took her a very long while before she realized that she had fallen for him.

She had fallen for the boy with cold green eyes.

That held so much and yet showed so little.

Never really did understood love, platonic love she understood but _love,_ love?

To her it was a mystery.

But as she watched his eyes danced with hers with an indefinable glint, she thought to herself that maybe…just maybe she didn't mind solving a little mystery just this once.

**Bluer Tones**

A Butchubbles Ficlet

By Thecakehater

|I believe that life's a film noir|

Studio Killers

The moment when he laid eyes on her very frail form, something died inside him.

He never had seen anyone as vulnerable as she was as he held her within his arms.

Her cold hand touched his cheek as she smiled at him with sad, sad eyes.

He tried to smile back, he really did. He tried to tell her she was going to be fine, that she was going to make it.

But sadly they both knew he would be lying if he said that. And he knew just how much she detested liars above all.

So when her eyes slowly closed, you knew that you'll never see those bright blue eyes that you have adored and loved so much.

**Citrus Orange**

A Very Short Butchubbles Ficlet

By Thecakehater

|You can't spell heart without art.|

Anonymous

You're starting to twitch.

How long does she expect you to stand here?

You never thought smiling would hurt this much.

"Bubbles, how long do you expect me to stand here like this?"

She ignored you and continued to sketch. You huffed in annoyance.

_The things I do for love_.

…

**Good Lord I hate hospitals especially when I'm the patient! Damn nurses making me rest lols… I'm not the type who finds staying in bed all day relaxing. I can even barely touch my laptop without them scolding me. Probably take me a while before I can update again. Surgeries really are a pain in the butt. Till next time I guess…**


	10. Forgive

**Forgive**

Perhaps they have forgotten about her.

Inside the white-walled room the blue-eyed heroine sighed in defeat. She had officially confirmed that they have forgotten about her. She glanced at the wide open window of the room; the weather seemed to have been mocking her. There were no dark clouds to sympathize her, no droplets of rain pouring down just to help her cope with this feeling inside of her and worst of all the sun shone its brightest.

She never thought that she'd grow to hate such brightness. Wasn't she supposed to be the Joy and the Laughter? Wasn't she supposed to be Sugar. What happened to that bubbly girl Townsville loved so much? I guess, losing your powers and being confined inside this hospital bed for the rest of your life does that to even the bubbliest of people doesn't it?

She sighed once again.

She understood perfectly well why they still haven't visited her. They were busy. I guess, having a two superheroes and a scientist for a family meant being busy enough to forget one member of them.

Her face darkened.

They have forgotten about her.

Her own family.

Was it because she's useless to them now?

That she can no longer help them save the city anymore. Is she no longer important?

Bitter tears began to pour. If rain refused to do it that didn't mean she can't.

A sudden knock on the door startled her. She quickly wiped her face. She can't let a nurse see her cry, she can't let anyone see her cry.

"You have a visitor."

Your heart leapt. It had been a while since she heard those words. No matter their reason may be she'll willingly forgive them. She missed her family so much.

Her brows furrowed when they didn't enter immediately.

Since when did they ever need acknowledgement before they could enter?

But nevertheless she told them to come in.

Her eyes landed on someone she did not expect to visit her. She was slightly disappointed that it wasn't one of her family members.

"What brings you her Butch?"

Dark green eyes gazed down on her frail form. He probably could see she was very ill.

"I-I just came to visit."

Her eyes landed on the object he was carrying on his hand. She wasn;t sure if she should ask him what that was but thankfully he answered for her.

"It's for you," he extended it to her as he slowly walked closer. " I-I heard that today's your birthday, so I decided to drop by."

Her eyes grew wide; she glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall.

November 18.

How could she forget her own birthday?

"Thanks," she accepted it with a smile.

She motioned him to sit down.

"It been awhile since the last time I've seen you, seem well," she stated glancing at him.

His eyes looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry ab-"

"it's okay Butch. I forgave you for a long time."

"but-"

"it wasn't your fault."

They grew silent.

His green eyes focused on everything but her.

He felt so ashamed.

"If only I had been faster, this woul—"

"Bad things happen Butch."

"But that doesn't mean you deserve this."

"there's nothing we can do about it Butch," her voice was calm despite the painful conversation they were having and that made him feel even far more worse than he should.

"If only—"

She sighed.

She reached for his shoulder making the man before her look at her in the eye.

"Saying 'if only' never changes anything. We can't change the past Butch. No matter how much we badly want it to."

"I know but—"

"No buts Butch. It wasn't your fault," she slightly startled him when she clapped her hands together and grinned. "Now why don't you sing me a happy birthday and stop getting all depressed? I haven't had a visitor in months and yet here you are moping."

"I don't mope," he denied before he joined her infectious grin.

**I apologize for not updating. I'm still recovering for the surgery. And I know this isn't much it doesn't even make sense and this seemed unfinished but due to the fact that I can rarely get my hands on my own laptop, I can't write anything decent. **

**The hospital walls is killing me, if the microbes doesn't get me first boredom will. Gah!**

**Anyway, I'll just mark this Complete, seeing as I can't write much anymore.**

**Till next time (if there will be one)**

**thecakehater**


End file.
